Starstruck
by Acestar
Summary: An alternative way of Li and Sakura expressing their feelings. A strange planetary alignment has devastating effects on the two cardcaptors... *NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED!!*
1. Default Chapter

Starstruck  
  
Sakura stood in the lift and stared out of the glass viewing window. Without turning round, she spoke softly.  
  
"Once every few thousand years you see an alignment of all nine planets- and we can see it tonight. Isn't it breathtaking?"  
  
Li stood solemnly beside her. He hadn't spoken much since they arrived. Sakura thought it was because he felt guilty about having to fob Meilin off with decent excuses. She sighed contentedly. Suddenly, the lift halted and she was thrown off balance. She tumbled forward, and Li instinctively put his arms out to catch her. She collapsed into them and then smiled. Li just blushed, set her straight and walked out of the lift. Sakura's smile disappeared, so she sighed and followed him.  
  
Li was standing right on the edge of the platform. He was uneasy and tense. He wanted to tell Sakura how he felt about her, but just couldn't find the right words. He knew she felt the same about him, but that didn't make it any easier. He sighed then looked up at the planets. About two minutes before they were in perfect alignment.  
  
"Tonight will be the night- no matter what happens, at least I tried."  
  
He heard Sakura walk up slowly behind him, and turned to look at her. The dying sunlight reflected off her face. She looked like an angel, her hair encircling her face in the breeze. Li sighed again.  
  
'Sakura, I've always admired you. If only I were brave enough to tell you…'  
  
Sakura turned to face him. She was having similar thoughts.  
  
'Li, I know you like me, and I know you're shy- but just tell me straight.'  
  
Li looked at her blue eyes, deep in thought. He recalled fond memories of their card capturing adventures together. He smiled to her then looked at the planets. Sakura sighed deeply again.  
  
"The perfect alignment of the solar system."  
  
Then she caught her breath as something touched her arm. She looked down, and saw Li's arm linked with hers. She looked questioningly into his eyes, and his met hers. Li used Sakura's bright eyes to summon up the courage he needed.  
  
"Sakura, I just wanted to say- I enjoy being with you. You make all my troubles melt away. You give me strength and courage when I need it most. What I mean to say is, Sakura- I……."  
  
His words were cut short as a bright light distracted them. A star, thrown from its place by the planetary alignment was hurtling towards them. Li immediately jumped in front of Sakura to defend her, just as the burning hot gas ball hit him full on in the stomach. The force sent him staggering backwards, ploughing into Sakura as he went. Again she was caught off balance, and she began to fall.  
  
They were thirty stories up and right on the edge.  
  
They didn't stand a chance.  
  
As Sakura fell, she saw the platform slip away. Then she felt herself falling for real. She turned desperately at Li, but his face held a similar expression of shock and fear. As they fell, she reached out and grabbed him. She hugged him close to her and started to cry. After a hesitation, she felt his strong arms hug her back. Sakura had time to say one last thing before they hit the ground.  
  
"I should've told you the moment I saw you."  
  
Together they hit the cold concrete outside Tokyo Tower.  
  
And together they saw no more. 


	2. Chapter One: Key to the Past

Key to the Past  
  
Slowly and painfully, Sakura opened her eyes, Strong white lights blinded her, and she screwed her face up in pain. Then, a worried and tearstained face came into view.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura? Can you hear me?"  
  
The face seemed familiar- but there was no name to it. The voice came again more urgently.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura, wake up!"  
  
"Whu.. where am I?"  
  
The face looked relieved. The girl's bluish hair was hurriedly brushed and dull. She spoke again, this time with more confidence.  
  
"You're in the hospital. You fell from the tower."  
  
"The… tower?"  
  
"Yes. Don't you remember?"  
  
"No…. I … I can't."  
  
"Oh….."  
  
"Who… who are you?"  
  
"Sakura? You don't remember me?"  
  
There were tears in the girl's eyes. Her voice wavered and she looked weak and limp. After some thought, Sakura replied honestly.  
  
"I don't."  
  
Madison uttered a cry and ran from the room. Another girl, with black bunned bunches looked worriedly at her.  
  
"Do you remember me?"  
  
Again, the face was familiar, even if a bit less familiar that the first. But again, she had to answer.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Meilin felt numb. It was a complete memory loss. Madison was outside now, and could be heard crying loudly. Meilin risked a glance at Li in the opposite bed. Still unconscious. Her friend and her cousin, neither of them would remember her. Li had taken the worst of the fall. Tears came to her eyes. A warm hand on her shoulder startled her. The grim face of Miss MacKenzie stared back.  
  
"Come on now, Meilin. They need some rest. Madison and the others need you."  
  
Regretfully, Meilin stood up and obediently followed Miss MacKenzie to the door. She stopped, then walked back to Sakura's bed. She gently pulled a chain from round her neck and laid it in Sakura's lap. Sakura looked blankly at it. Meilin ran from the room.  
  
Though Sakura didn't know it, it was the Clow Key. 


	3. Chapter 2: Faded Memories

Faded Memories  
  
Madison was still crying when Meilin caught up with her. Quite out of character but awkwardly, Meilin comfortingly put a reassuring arm round her.  
  
"You know she's going to be okay."  
  
"How can you tell? She remembers nothing."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"I'm surprised at you. You're more worried about Sakura than Li. That's so unlike you."  
  
"Well, the less said about him, the better."  
  
As soon as she'd said those words, Meilin wished she hadn't. Madison was only showing some concern. What was wrong with herself? Madison obviously sensed it too.  
  
"I know you didn't mean it. Did you give Sakura the Clow key?"  
  
"Yeah. But what good it will do, I really can't tell."  
  
"Excuse me? Are you from Reedington Elementary?"  
  
Both girls turned. A kind looking nurse was smiling at them sympathetically. Meilin answered.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"The girl in ward five is asking for you- she couldn't give your names, but described what you looked like well enough!"  
  
Meilin turned to look at Madison. Madison's tears were gone, but shock and a glimmer of hope had replaced them. They turned and raced off without thanking the nurse. They burst into Sakura's ward to find Li standing staring out of the window, and Sakura in bed fiddling with the Clow key. Both turned when they heard the girls enter. Almost immediately, Li turned back to the window. Meilin went back to looking sad. Madison sat hopefully at the end of Sakura's bed.  
  
"You.. you wanted to see us."  
  
"Yes… I know you two. Not your names. But your faces. And, when I look at you two, I see things. Like you. When I look at you, I think of a song….."  
  
Madison gasped. Almost silently, she started to sing…  
  
"A twinkle in the night sky  
  
Far far away  
  
A golden star I gazed upon  
  
In my dreams."  
  
Also quietly, Sakura joined in, her voice shaky and tinted with fear.  
  
"On a sleepless evening  
  
I sing alone.  
  
Tomorrow I'll sing with you  
  
On the wings of a dream."  
  
Sakura looked sad and bowed her head.  
  
"I thought of that song whenever I thought of your face. It is your song, isn't it?"  
  
Madison could only nod. Meilin kept looking back at Li, and Madison had noticed it. She decided to do something about it.  
  
"Sakura, do you remember anything about the boy over there?"  
  
Sakura looked across. Then she glared angrily.  
  
"Oh, him. All I know is he's a stuck up boy with a bad temper. When he woke up, the nurse tried to make him stay in bed, but he insisted he got up. He yelled and cursed and everything! Why?"  
  
Meilin was smiling weakly. Madison was confused Sakura was waitng for her answer, so she gave it to her.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. You just went to school together."  
  
"What happened to him, then?"  
  
Madison hesitated. Should she tell her? What would it do to her- to both of them? Thankfully, if not wisely, Meilin stepped in.  
  
"You were both standing on the top of Tokyo Tower. A shooting star hit both of you and you fell from the top. We all thought you were both dead. Kero found you huddled together unconcious at the bottom."  
  
Madison looked at the floor. She could picture where they lay, huddled together. Kero had called her urgently and she had come to them. They weren;t breathing. She thought they were dead. Then Meilin showed up. Kero called the hospital, and Madison called Miss MacKenzie. They were taken away in an ambulance. But all Madison could think of was that it was her fault. But why? 


End file.
